Ultraman Taro
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the sixth series overall. The series started on April 6, 1973. Plot * ''to be added Characters Heroes Allies ZAT: Zariba of All Territory *Captain Yutaroh Asahina *Vice Captain Kazumi Nitani *Jiro Nishida (1-8, 13) *Izumi Moriyama Monsters * Oil Drinker (1) * Astromons (1) ** Tigris Flower (1) * Cosmo Liquid (2-3) * Live King (2-3) * Tortoise Family ** King Tortoise (4-5) ** Queen Tortoise (4-5) ** Mini Tortoise (5) * Dilemma (6) * Ganza (7) * Tagal (7) * Tondaile (8) * Arindo (9) ** Arindo Ants (9) * Depparas (10) * Basara (11) * Volkeller (12) * Sheltar (13) * Enmargo (14) * Miegon (15) * Okariyan (16) * Kemujira (17-18) * Birdon (17-19) * Raidron (20) * King Zemira (21) * Pandora (22) * Chinpe (22) * Rodera (23) * Mururoa (24-25) ** Space Moths (24-25) * Rabbidog (25) * Mukadender (26) * Mandarin Flower (27) * Alien Mefilas II (27) * Eleking II (28) * Giant Yapool II (29-30) * Bemstar II (Episode 29-30) * Sabotendar II (30) * Velokron III (30) * Mushra (31) ** Giant Mushroom (31) ** Mushroom Man (31) * Guron (32) * Alien Temperor (33-34) * Alien Katan (35) * Grost (36) * Hertz (37) * Alien Medusa (37) * Alien Miracle (38) * Alien Terrorist (38) * Mochiron (39) * Tyrant (40) * Gongoros (41) * Android Seiko (42) * Elegia (42) * Mottkreron (43) * Alien Kisaragi (44) * Onibanba (44) * Alien Dorzu (Episode 45) * Memole (Episode 45) * Piccolo (46) * Gorgosaurus "III" (Episode 47) * Gelan (47) * Space Boys (48) * Veron (48) * Orphy (49) * Alien Khan (49) * Garaking (50) * Rindon (51) * Dorobon (52) * Samekujira (53) * Alien Valkie (53) Supporting Characters *Kiyoshi Shiratori *Akari Shiratori *Kenichi Shiratori Arsenal ZAT Arsenal Firearms/Special Equiment *ZAT Helmet *ZAT Uniform *Wrist Watch Communicator *ZAT Gun *Portable Recoiless Cannon *Large Machine Cannon *Super Napalm *X-Ray Radar *ZAT Detector *ZAT Mighty *Land Mine *ZAT Gernade *ZAT Bazooka *Aqua Regia Gun *Spray Gun *Plant Transceiver *ZAT Bell *ZAT Special Gun Aircraft *Sky Whale *Condor #1 *Super Swallow *Dragon *Andromeda *Magellan Ground Vehicle * Wolf 777 (Three-Seven) * Rabbit Panda * ZAT Exclusive Vehicle * Velmidar III * Buggy Naval * Iron Fish Space Installations * Space Station V9 * ZAT Station No.S1009 * ZAT #1 Station Operation Tactics * Electric Shock Operation * Discharge Operation * High-Pressure Pipe Operation * Pepper Operation * Punch-Shot Operation * Basket Operation * Neutralization Operation * Ant Extermination Operation * Mirror Operation * Cavity Treatment Operation * Land Mine Operation * Spray Operation * Handcuff Operation * Birdlime Operation * Pick-Up Operation * Net Operation * ZAT Hedgehog Operation * Aqua Regia Operation * AZ1974 Operation * Hanging Operation * Net-Net Operation * Bisect Operation * Energy Bomb Operation * Medicine Operation * Bell Operation * White Sake Operation Episodes Video Release * Ultraman Taro was released in the People's Republic of China by Shanghai Audiovisual Press as a 13-disc VCD set in 2000, licensed by Shanghai Tsuburaya Planning Limited. ** The set is distinct from other releases of the series, as it featured an original ending theme that is not featured in the original footage of Ultraman Taro. The ending theme is a 30-second excerpt of Hitomi Sudo's song, "Brothers Hero," originally used in a series of motorcycle commercials featuring the Ultra Brothers.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av618892/ Unofficially Hosted Copy of Ultraman Taro Ending Theme from Chinese VCD Release Toyline * to be added Video Games * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultra Series